User talk:Theninjadanger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Murderpuff page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: My, I just noticed the note I left you didn't appear! Okay, the thing is, Pokémon related pastas are not allowed at the moment. You may post it at Spinpasta Wiki, where they're now allowed. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Also If you didn't save the text of your story, I can pass it to you. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Text Here! http://pastebin.com/8mKXcA3e I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 02:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. If you reupload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards, in order to replied it, you need to do a deletion appeal. That being said, your story was deleted for numerous punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues so I would suggest really revising it before making that appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: It really doesn't enhance the story in a way like On the Bus does with its writing. It just makes the story feel like it would be better fleshed out than a number of disjointed pieces and not living up to its potential. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC)